classicwarnerbros_oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Darner
Created by Madyson Ranzenberger (KittyDarner) The Genderbent of Kitty Darner Backstory The original third Prince of Gendarnerham, Thomas Nebulis Darner - later Tommy Darner - was born to Brax Beob and Andrew Darner as a future ruler of their kingdom. His aunt, Queen Wilma of Warnerbendstock, soon gifted him with three younger cousins who would rule over their own kingdom by his side some day. Before that day could come, however, Salazar overthrew both kingdoms and forced the children to flee to carry on their family's legacy should the day come. Unfortunately, a separation occurred between the Darner and the Warners, leaving Tommy alone as a fugitive and eventual general of the Royal Rebellion. After five longs years of their plight, Salazar was overthrown and Tommy was reunited with his cousins, but seeing as they were all too young to properly rule substitutes were put in place until they came of age. During this waiting period, the Warners star in their own show called Animaniacs while they reside on the studio lot with Tommy acting as their guardian of sorts within the water tower, Tommy remaining behind the scenes and as out of dealing with show business as possible. It's also during this time that Tommy is reunited with his brothers - later found to have been turned into alternate realities of himself - Art and Al at the hands of the Ruler of the Underground, Quinfias. Along with this new nemesis comes Lysander - Tommy's original prototype design - and her general Julia - later an ally and supposed admirer to Tommy - to make his life a living hell when they can for defeating their master, both considered to be foes of a different color with even more mysterious ulterior motives than she knows them to have. Despite these challenges in life, Tommy still maintains his close relationship with his cousins and manages to survive everyday life with them and his newly gained foes with the help of a few well-known friends about town. Together they spend their time living a neverending adventure and making the world around them a better place one wacky day at a time, even with the completely out of control events going on behind the scenes. Personality Even though his cousins are known for their love of the wacky and out there, Tommy is severely lacking in the show stopper department. He would much rather stay behind the scenes and make sure things are taken care of, almost as though it's his job to do so. After all the time he spent being the adult as a child, it's rather hard for him to not take action when he can. One thing that can be said about Tommy is he extremely subconscious about his body and is hardly ever not wearing a shirt, not even when he sleeps or swims. This insecurity comes from the massive amount of fluff located on his chest that always draws everyone's attention and keeps it, something that he despises and dreads greatly. The only ones to have seen his fluff are Kitty - his genderbent within the mirror - and Julia. He loves the Warners deeply and would do whatever it takes to make sure they're safe and happy, even if it means doing the wrong thing every once and a while. Besides his family, he's extraordinarily loyal to his friends and would gladly go to war for them as well any day. Even with his years as a general, he can be found to be highly relaxed and laid back, almost as if there isn't a care in the world to him. His cousins often chide him for it seeing as they think he should put himself out there more and take in the attention he gets from all the ladies, but he honestly couldn't care less and prefers to stick to his own small circle of people. Category:Male Category:Prime-Negative